Accidents
by animebookworm44
Summary: yohxanna... really not good at summaries. Yoh gets in an accident, but of course there's a strange coincidence!


WOOHOO!

Yoh/Anna/Len (Ren)/Trey (HoroHoro)/Tamora (Tamao)/ Morty (Manta): 14

Pilica (Pirika): 13

Mimi: 4

Jun/Pai Long (age when he died): 19

Takeshi/Annika: 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King-- or Goodnight my someone (MUSIC MAN!)

Anna had awoken with a start. She told herself it was just a dream. But it had been too... real.

'_I'm just fooling myself, Tamora's the prophetess around here_,'

Still, she couldn't shake that uneasy feeling after a nightmare where you witness your fiancee being in a horrible accident.

**Accidents**

Anna Kyouyama looked at the clock from her fouton. It read 5:30 am. She decided that even though the shaman tournament was over, she would get up and do her morning ritual.

Anna folded her fouton to make space and proceeded to do a few complex excercises that Kino had taught her.

In the room next to her, the boy Anna had just seen mauled by flying parts of a car was sleeping peacefully, while trying to keep his now ever-punctual internal alarm clock from going off. Today was not his day. Yoh Asakura awoke at promptly 5:31am and immediately let out a groan.

The walls being as thin as they were in the Funbari Onsen, Anna heard her fiancee's awakening and secretly smiled to herself. She had done a good job training him if he was still waking up at 5:00 and he no longer needed to train at this early time.

A few minutes later, Anna finished her excercises. and dressed, adding her blue rosary beads to her usual black dress. Leaving her room, Anna heard her fiancee's shower start to run, and therefore expected him to be downstairs and in the kitchen in a half hour. As she walked past Tamora's room, the door opened.

"Good morning, Miss Anna," Tamora greeted her, as she had done every day this week.

"Morning, Tamora," Anna said, "I want-"

"Breakfast in promptly one half hour," Tamora finished for her. It suddenly came to her attention that things were becoming all-to-routine around the Onsen. However, Anna had never been one for change. The corners of the Medium's lips turned up as the prophetess whizzed by her on the way to the bathroom. Of course all of this went by unnoticed.

Anna went downstairs to the living room. The big-screen TV that had been a 'Congrat's on becoming the Shaman King' gift from Yoh's grandparents greeted her with it's blank face. She sighed as she turned on the news and sat down on the couch that had accompanied the TV. The thudding of Tamora's footsteps as she came downstairs and hurried to the kitchen was the next sound to greet her ears. Then the noise of the TV brought her back to the news.

It was all the same. Some celebrity had broken up with some other one, while he got together with another woman. Some president was beginning to spark a political matter the would eventually lead to war. Anna sighed. Never anything different.

Anna went over the next few things that would happen that morning. Yoh would come downstairs and wait for her to come out of the living room so they could walk to the kitchen together. The boy from the mountians would wake up at the smell of Tamora's cooking and almost run over his little sister in the process of dressing and trying to make it downstairs. His sister would yell at him and slap him once, but then she would hurry to dress if only to greet the spike haired, chinese boy that walk by their door on his way downstairs. That boy would be followed by his sister, and finally her guardian ghost, a zombie called Li Pai Long. This group would then make their way downstairs, Trey eager for Tamora's food at the front, and sit at the kitchen table, waiting for the pink-haired girl to supply them with sustainence.

They had been doing this same thing for a month now.

Anna sighed again, '_What the heck is wrong with me_' she thought, '_I'm sighing way too much_', but she was brought back from her mind by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. After the boy passed the creaky stair that was two stairs up from the bottom, Anna rose. She turned out into the hallway to see the boy, waiting for her as he always did, to go to the kitchen. Yoh and Anna walked silently to their destination.

"Good morning, Yoh!" Tamora greeted him.

"What's for-" Anna was once again cut off by the prophetess.

"Waffles with your choice of toppings: either syrup, whipped cream, chocolate chips, strawberry sauce, or cherries. Or a combo of any of them," Tamora said, knowing full well what Anna was going to ask.

Next, as usual those sitting at the table heard this:

Stumble

"OUCH! TREY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Slap!

"Owie! I'm sorry, Pilica,"

"Morning, Len!"

"Morning, Pilica, Trey,"

Stomp Stomp Stomp

Anna and Yoh looked as the train of shamans entered the kitchen, Trey at the front. They all took their usual seats. Anna next to Yoh, followed by Jun and Pilica. On the other side was Trey and Len, followed by two empty seats that would soon be filled, one by Tamora, the other by Morty, if he showed up as he always did on Saturdays.

Tamora placed the food in front of the hungry shamans. The doorbell rang.

"IT'S OPEN!" was shouted by all shamans present (meaning not Anna, Tamora or Jun).

This was followed by munching and chewing sounds from the table. By the time everyone had eaten their fill, it was almost 7:00.

Next, Anna departed from the table first, excusing herself for the next part of her morning, a bath in the Hot Spring. Tamora and Pilica would join her shortly, Jun however, would not.

Around eleven, all morning things had been done. These things had all been thoroughly predictable to the Medium, or Itako. So at promptly eleven, Yoh and Anna were alone in the living room.

"Go do Fifty laps around the neighborhood," Anna ordered.

"But Anna-"

"No buts, mister! I will not have the Shaman King get sloppy!"

Yoh smiled at her and left the house. He didn't really argue with Anna because he thought the work was tiring. After all, it was the only training he had to do on Saturdays, and his arguing just seemed routine. Plus, the work had seriously been reduced compared to his training before the tournament ended. As he was doing his laps, he looked around at the same scenery, while listening to Bob on his beloved headphones.

However, around lap 35, he noticed something. A car. It was going slowly forward as if the driver was looking for something.

It had just about turned the corner, when another car, speeding, crashed into it.

Yoh felt glued to the spot as he watched the crunching metal followed by its sound.

Suddenly, Yoh found his legs. Because of the way the car had fallen, he knew it could very well cause an explosion. He saw the driver of the speeding vehicle run away from the scene. Yoh crouched down to see into the window of the overturned vehicle.

He found two people inside. Fortunately for them, they were wearing seatbelts. However, this news was unfortunate to Yoh. He cut the belt of the woman in the passenger side of the vehicle, and pulled her out. Moving around to the other side, he cut the man's seat belt, dragged him out and placed him with who Yoh thought was his wife. The lady he had pulled out earlier seemed to come to consciousness, and felt the pain of her wounds. The car behind him soon sprang on fire.

"My baby!" she said, clawing at Yoh's shirt. "She's in there!" Yoh took a look at the car and knew he wouldn't have much time. He ran quickly to the car, the child was in a carseat.

'_Just my luck_,' Yoh thought.

He quickly undid the belt. He could feel the heat of the fire and knew it could be any second until the car blew.

'_The spirits are with me_,' he reminded himself.

He pulled the small girl out of the seat and ran as fast as he could away from the car. Knowing it was about to blow, he stopped and looked at the child. She was a light brown haired cutie. Yoh quickly wrapped himself around her to wait the oncomming explosion.

'_Hey, she looks like-!_'

A second later the car blew.

Yoh's vision faded to black.

After Yoh left, Anna turned on the television, watching her eleven o'clock soap opera.

'_These just get more and more dramatic,_' Anna thought, practically gagging from an episode that seemed to be full of near suicide, declaring undying love, and death. As it was twelve, Len came in and switched the channel to the news, as Anna headed upstairs.

"And now some breaking news!"

"Today, we're on the scene of an accident near downtown Funbari," Anna paused on the stairs, "Apparently, the man who committed the armed robbery of the bank this morning was attempting to get away in a stolen car. While a fugitive, he crashed into a unsuspecting foreign car turning the corner." Anna's eyes widened. "The result was a huge explosion, scattering rubble everywhere," Anna raced back into the living room to stare at the TV. Len, surprised by her sudden entrance and the fact that she actually had an emotion on her face, began to worry. "From what police can tell, three people were in the car, and a fourth good samaritan had pulled all three passengers from the car. However all four of the people were found unconscious at the scene and were immediately taken to Funbari hospital"

SLAM!

Len turned around to find Anna had dashed outside, slamming the door. Checking her path, he saw she was headed for downtown Funari.

"EVERYONE!" Len shouted to the house's occupants. "WE'VE GOT A SITUATION HERE!"

Anna checked her head for sings of sickness. She couldn't have seen this happen, could she? She wasn't a prophetess!

Arriving at the Funbari Hospital, Anna ran up to the clerk.

"Where is the boy who was at the scene of the accident?" she tried to ask calmly, but failing.

"He's in room 201, can you identify him?" the clerk asked.

"Possibly," Anna said, already on her way to the room. She flew up a flight of stairs, then through a long corridor and around a right corner. About midway down the hallway, she came to the room entitled 201.

She attempted to go into the room calmly, in case he was sleeping. Turning the knob and opening the door, Anna caught her first sight of her fiancee. Yoh's head was wrapped in bandages and there were small band-aids over small cuts. He looked more-or-less fine.

Anna couldn't move from the doorway. She had never seen Yoh like this before. Sure, he'd been in the hospital after battling Len, but he was awake by the time she'd gotten there. She was worried. Her worry changed to surprise as she caught sight of the small girl that seemed to be holding Yoh's hand as he slept. THe little girl jumped as Anna entered the room.

"Whoever you are," the girl said, jumping from her chair and getting in a fighting stance, "We don't want you here, so leave!"

"Well, that's a little harsh for someone you just met," Anna said, throwing the usual stoic face and attitude out the window. Anna bent down to get a better look at the girl. Her eyes showed weariness, and Anna suspicions were confirmed after the girl gave a loud yawn and forgot her stance. Anna showed a little smile. "Who are you?"

"I was the one he saved," said the little girl, looking somber now.

"Well, he's _my_ fiancee," Anna said. The girl stared wide-eyed at her. Anna gave the girl her best impression of a reassuring smile.

Yoh stirred, "_Anna,_" Yoh murmured. Anna rushed over to him. Yoh was awake a few seconds later. "mmmm.." yawns Anna looked at him. Yoh finally acknowleged her presence. "Hi, there!" he said with a smile.

"Yoh! Are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Well, I seem to be fine, but I'm not sure we've met. I'm Yoh Asakura."

Anna backed away slowly. He didn't remember. Any of it. Nothing... no one... not even her... his fiancee of eight years.

"I- I'm Anna," she finally choked out. "Uh, Yoh? The doctor said you should get some rest so... go back to sleep."

"Okay!" he said, and as any blood Asakura male usually did, he fell asleep as he hit the pillow.

Anna staggered to the chair The little girl had been sitting in earlier. A few seconds later she felt a tug on her dress.

"Miss Anna?" the little girl asked, "I'm... sorry he doesn't remember you, he was going to marry you right?" Anna nodded solemnly. "I know how he feels. All I can remember is that I'm Mimi and I was in an accident and this boy saved me," Mimi let out another yawn. She crawled into Anna's lap.

_'Mimi...'_ Anna thought. "Why don't you sleep," Anna suggested, trying hard to hold back misting eyes, "I'll watch Yoh,"

"Okay," Mimi said, nodding off.

Len now knew that he wished Anna was here. A few minutes had passed, and nobody had come downstairs.

'_What are they, all deaf or something?_' Len asked himself.

"Hi, Len!" Pilica said coming down the stairs.

"Pilica, something's happened. Anna left the house a few minutes ago, she looked... worried,"

"Anna?... Worried!" Pilica somehow seemed to understand the severity of the situation. She cleared her throat. "You may want to block your ears," she told him.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP!" she screamed.

"PILICA!" came shouts from all over the house. A collossal wave of footsteps resounded in the hall. In seconds, everyone was downstairs, firing questions at Pilica, leaving Len standing there awed by her methods.

"Len said that Anna left the house a few minutes ago, after Len turned on the news. There was something about an accident on. Len says Anna looked... worried,"

"Worried!" they said simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Len said, and charged out the door.

Everyone followed.

Len and the other shamans made a big scene entering the hospital. They didn't mean to, but wouldn't it look suspicious if a group of teens just burst into a hospital?

Len went up to the front desk, "Um, excuse me? Do you know which room Yoh Asakura is in?"

"Oh, yes!" the clerk said. "Actually, a girl just identified him. She looked somewhat distraught, and had a little girl with her,"

"A little girl?" Len asked. "Anyway, what's the room number?"

"201," the clerk said.

"Thanks," Len replied. "C'mon everybody, it's 201," Len said to the group.

After finding the room, they saw the door closed. Tamora decided to go first. As she saw the room, she couldn't help but feel out of place.

Yoh was lying in a hospital bed, bandages around his head. Anna was in an armchair next to him, evidence of tears still on her cheeks. On Anna's lap was a little girl, sleeping soundly.

"Oh, Anna," Tamora said. Anna looked at her, her eyes not devoid of emotion for the first time. Anna looked helpless, lost, and alone.

"Tamora?" Anna seemed to whisper. "Take her," Anna said, referring to the child in her arms. Anna stood up as Tamora rushed over. Anna handed Mimi over while murmuring to Tamora, "I'm going for a walk,"

Anna walked past everyone and left the room.

"Wow," Trey said. It was all he could say. It was all _anyone_ could think to say. They had just seen an Anna they didn't know.

The child stirred in Tamora's arms. She woke up, staring into the face of Tamora. "EEP!" she said, trying to squirm out of Tamora's arms.

It ended up with both Tamora and Mimi on the floor.

"Tammi!" Trey shouted, as he ran over to her.

"Len!" Tamora shouted to the kid nearest the door, "Go get Anna,"

Len looked out the door, but there was no sign of her.

Anna walked silently down the hall. She knew they would come. They were his friends. She couldn't let them see her like this. She was not weak to them, and not very open with them either.

_'Room 204,' _Anna thought as she stood in front of the door, just a few doors down from the room with her fiancee. Anna quickly opened and closed the door.

It was as she feared. '_They were the two people that Yoh saved... but what were they doing here?_' She sat on a chair looking at the two adults Yoh had pulled from the car.

"Well, Anna," a voice said from behind her. She knew it would be him. He would be the only smart one. "These are your parents,"

Anna turned around to face Len. Her eyes already asked the question, '_How did you-_'

"I was smart. 1) You would never let a common stranger sit in your lap, 2) You and she look too much alike, and 3) I checked the sign on the way in, it said this was the room of Takeshi and Annika Kyouyama,"

"Well, Tao Len, you're a regular detective,"

"I just like the truth,"

"Your sister just woke up. Scared the living daylights out of both herself and Tamora. I figured you could calm her down,"

As Anna passed Len going out the door, she asked, "Can you keep this quiet for now?"

Len nodded.

Back at the room, Mimi was clutching Yoh's hand as Tamora attempted to calm her down.

"Now, it's okay, I'm a friend..."

The door opened, making both Tamora and Mimi look up. Anna steppped in with Len behind her.

"Miss Anna!" Mimi cried and ran to her. Mimi clutched at the hem of Anna's dress.

Anna picked Mimi up and said, "It's okay, it's alright, their... friends," Holding Mimi in her arms, Anna pointed out each one, "This is Len, that's his sister Jun, that's Pilica, over there's her brother Trey, the short one's Morty, and I believe you've met Tamora,"

This time Mimi managed a small smile in Tamora's direction, sort of as an apology for knocking her over. "Everyone this is Mimi,"

"Unnnngh," Yoh moaned. Anna gasped and thrust Mimi at Len, running to Yoh.

"Oh! Hey! It's you!" Yoh greeted again. "Oh, wow! How'd all these people get here. Hey, Len! Jun! Trey! Pilica! Tammi,"

Anna almost fainted with despair. It wasn't everyone he forgot, it was just her. As she tried to hold back the tears again, Anna sat down on the chair, biting her lip.

"Yoh! We're glad you're alright!" Jun said. She had left Pai Long at the house.

"Yoh, do you remember me?" Mimi asked.

"Kinda, it's all a little fuzzy,"

"Miss Anna?" Mimi then asked. "How come he can remember everyone and me, but he can't--" Mimi cut off seeing Anna was in no mood to talk. As Mimi noticed it, so did everyone else except Yoh.

Anna silently got up from the chair and made her way past Len, who was still holding Mimi. Len gave her a confused look as she left the room. _"Ask Mimi"_, she mouthed. She decided to go see the doctor who was taking care of Yoh.

"Where's Miss Anna going?" Mimi asked innocently.

"I dunno," Len answered. The shamans all went and sat around Yoh, he had just turned on the TV. "Uh, Mimi? WHat happened before we got here. There was something you were about to tell Anna, wasn't there?"

"Oh yes! I was going to say, _'How come he can remember everyone and me, but he can't remember you?'_ It was all very silly, really. Yoh can't remember her, even though she's his fiancee. She told me that. But he can remember his friends. Does that mean his friends mean more to him than his fiancee? Because Miss Anna's really nice and I don't know how anyone could forget her,"

"She _is_ unforgettable," Len said, thinking of her slaps. "But how could Yoh not remember her, she's been his fiancee for eight years,"

"Eight years! They must be deeply in love, then!" Mimi said, and wriggled out of Len's arms to watch TV.

"I'm gonna go to the food court and get some lunch, who want's to come with?" Len said.

"I wil!" Pilica jumped.

Not wanting to leave his sister alone with Len, Trey volunteered. Tamora finally volunteered.

"Alright, then let's go," Len said, thinking of all the explaining he would be doing during lunch.

Anna had found out the name of Yoh's doctor was Dr. Katsubara. After asking the nurse where he was, she found him enjoying lunch in a staff room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Katsubara?" Anna asked.

"Hello there! How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm with Yoh Asakura, I'm told you're his doctor,"

"Certainly am, and you are?"

"His... girlfriend, Anna-" Anna debated on saying her last name, but there were two other patients here with that last name.

"Alright, Anna, shoot!"

"I was wondering if he shows signs of amnesia, and also when he'll be released,"

"Well, if all goes well, he can be out of here by suppertime, and, in an accident of that magnitude, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a little amnesia. He may forget a few people for a while. After all, two of the others in the accident are in with comas!"

"Comas!" Anna asked, startled.

"Yes, comas. Anyway, about your boyfriend, it's probably nothing too serious, and he'll eventually remember,"

_'Alright, so Yoh's gonna be okay, but what about my parents?'_

"He _what_!" Pilica asked, astounded.

"He can't remember Anna," Len told her again.

"Why!"

"I haven't an idea in the least,"

"But he can remember us, can't he? Why can't he remember Anna, his _fiancee_?"

"I don't know,"

"Well... now I know why Anna felt so down. How would you feel if the one you love all of a sudden got into an accident and didn't remember you," Tamora inputted.

This sent the table into shocked silence. Anna walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Anna!" Trey shouted at her. Anna headed over in their direction and sat down at the table.

"Those other two people Yoh saved," she said absently, looking at Len. He knew who she meant, but she was trying to pretend not to know them, "They're in... comas,"

"Comas!" came a cry from the table.

"I didn't know Yoh could've gotten hurt that badly," Tamora said. "BUt I suppose it's bad enough for you that he doesn't..." she trailed off. Anna knew what she meant.

"You asked Mimi?" she said to Len. Len nodded. "That's what I thought. Mimi can't remember anything. Not her parents, not anything. Only her name, and Yoh,"

"Well, this is quite a predicament," Len said.

"Yoh may be able to go home this afternoon. If he can, I think we should take Mimi with us. She can't remember her parents, not to mention they may not wake up for a while. She trusts Yoh, and the rest of us, and we're the best things she can remember," Annna suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Trey said.

"And me,"

"And me,"

"Me, too," Pilica finished. "She can have that spare bedroom across the hall from Yoh's room,"

"Yea," Trey said.

"Ah, Anna!" a voice from the entrance to the cafeteria called. Anna turned to see Dr. Katsubara. He came over to the table.

"Dr. Katsubara," Anna said.

"And these must be Yoh's other friends," the doctor said. "Anyway, we just need you to sign some release papers and then we can send Yoh home,"

"Right," Anna nodded. She rose from the table to follow the doctor.

"You four can go get Yoh ready to leave while Anna signs the papers," Dr. Katsubara addressed them.

"Okay!"

"See you at the door, Anna!" Pilica called.

Anna looked up from the entrance of the hospital to see a small party coming toward her. This included the crying Mimi, who ran to Anna.

Anna picked her up, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're sniff gonna leave me here!"

"Who ever said anything about that!" Mimi looked at Anna confusedly. "Now, while your parents are in the hospital, would you like to stay with us?"

Mimi immediately stopped crying as a smile formed on her face. She hugged Anna tightly. Anna giggled. Mimi jumped down from Anna's arms and took Yoh's hand as he passed through the revolving doors.

"Y'know, Anna," Trey said. "I almost think it's no wonder Yoh doesn't recognize you. You've almost become a completely different person! I mean, you just giggled for goodness sake!"

Anna slapped him.

"...Owie"

"Y'know, Trey," Pilica said, "You're lucky _I_ can't slap that hard,"

"And I am thankful for that every day," Trey mumbled.

"This is home sweet home," Yoh said to Mimi, while standing in front of the Funbari onsen.

Mimi gaped at the size of the inn.

Yoh ran in and plopped down on the couch. He turned on the TV and instictively turned it to a channel on which there was a soap opera.

"Why do you wanna watch _that_?" Mimi asked.

"I... dunno, I guess. It just felt natural to turn it to this channel,... almost like I'd done it a million times before,"

The present shamans exchanged nervous glances with the medium at the back of the crowd.

"Anyway," he said, turning off the TV, "Hey, Tammi, what's for dinner?"

"Oh!" Tamora said, "I'd completely forgotten!" she said as she ran to the kitchen.

"Why don't we go help her, Mimi," Anna suggested. The shamans stared dumbfounded, still surprised at Anna's new behavior, and the fact that she was offering to help cook.

"Okay!" Mimi said joyously as she motioned for Anna to pick her up, which Anna did. They left a silent room behind.

"Ummm, guys?" Yoh said, "I feel like I don't know what's going on, who was she? I think she told me her name was Anna, but other than that, I don't know anything about her,"

"You've forgotten your own fiancee!" Morty almost shouted. Three shamans covered his mouth immediately afterward.

"Fiancee?"

Pilica, Trey, and Len all removed their hands from Morty's mouth, with huge sweatdrops.

"I didn't know I had a fiancee! When did this happen!" Yoh shouted.

In the kitchen, an itako, a prophetess, and a young girl sat oblivious to the conversation down the hall. The prophetess was making a grocery list of the things they would need for dinner, while the itako and the girl were sipping tea.

"Y'know," Anna decided to break the silence, "You do a very good job at disguising yourself," Tamora looked up.

"E-ex-excuse me?" Mimi seemed nervous.

"Your furyoku, you do a good job of hiding it," Anna said casually, "But you're obviously not very good at sensing it, otherwise you would have figured out by now that you are in the presence of a medium, a prophetess, and at least four shaman."

Mimi gulped. "Miss Anna, I didn't-"

"So," Anna cut her off, "Where's your guardian ghost?"

Mimi gulped again. "It's okay, Kamika, you may come out," Mimi said.

A samurai-like ghost appeared before the three ladies in the kitchen. "Ah! She's strong, too" Anna observed. "Kamika-- you wouldn't happen to be the same Kamika who was working at the blacksmith's when Amidamaru was killed, would you?" Kamika's jaw opened in amazement.

"Why,-- yes, Miss Anna, yes I am," she said, "How did you possibly know?"

"Amidamaru!" Anna shouted.

"Miss Anna! You have returned from the-- Kamika?"

"You two go off to the graveyard and swap stories, we don't have time for your chatter. Tamora, I assume you have the grocery list ready,"

"Yes- yes, Miss Anna," scared, yet somewhat relieved that Anna was back to giving orders.

"Good. Go give it to Morty and tell him I said to get everything on that list, or else-" Anna stood from the table, "I will now show Mimi to her room," she said as she left the kitchen.

Mimi jumped up and followed.

Tamora ran down the hall, only to find the gang in mid-conversation.

"She's lived with you for a whole year!" Morty was saying.

"Umm, guys, what's going on," Tamora said absently.

"Well, tiny over here just informed Yoh of his forgotten fiancee,"

"Oh,... well this is gonna be a long night. Morty, Anna said to go get everything on this list for dinner-- or else!"

"Yay! Anna's back to threats!" Morty almost shouted.

"Nevermind that, just go!" Tamora said, turning her back on Morty and facing the present shaman king, who was attempting to remember his reason for becoming the shaman king at all -- Anna.

"This is it!" Anna said, sliding open the door.

"Wow! This is big!" Mimi said. The futon was laid out on the floor, and an extra sleeping gown was laid on the bed.

"Glad you like it, Yoh's room is across from yours, and mine is next to his, so if you need anything, you know where to find me,"

"Thanks, Anna," Mimi said hugging her.

"You're welcome," Anna replied. "Oh, Mimi. You said you didn't remember anything aside from Yoh and your name, but then you remembered your guardian ghost. Is there anything else you're keeping?"

"No,"

"Okay,"

She left the room for Mimi to explore.

Dinner that night was quiet. There was nothing to talk about, especially since no one wanted to relive the day's activities.

_'If she really is my fiancee, why can't I remember her?'_ Yoh thought, while stealing a glance at Anna who was sitting across from him, still unaware that he knew she was his fiancee._'I mean a fiancee is a special thing, sure she's cute, beautiful really, and she seems nice, and she definately cares about me, but if I really knew her, how could I forget her? Right now she seems unforgettable, her body, her soul, everything about her. But then why would I forget her? It still doesn't make sense. For her to be my fiancee, I had to love her, right? No, I guess not, Morty said that it was an arranged marraige, but then why didn't I break it off after the shaman tournament? I guess I really must have cared about her. And since she didn't break off the engagement either, she must have cared about me.'_

During his thought process, Anna cought him stealing glances in her direction more than once. She had sat on the opposite side of the table in order to make Yoh feel more comfortable by being surrounded by people he knew.

_'What has he found out?'_ Anna asked herself, _'Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have even bothered to look at me. Even when he did have his memory, I bet he never even thought I was attractive at all. Sure, I'm not a supermodel, but he maybe still should have liked me! I was his fiancee, for goodness sake! He knows all the pain and torture I put him through was for his own benefit, doesn't he? Wait-- does he? I never actually made it clear what my intentions were through the training. I never told him I just wanted him to come back to me,. But it wasn't all for me, I wanted him to be the shaman king for his own uses, too. Sure, the prosperity and easy life coming from being the shaman king is an added bonus, but I really just wanted him to survive! Having to fight your own brother- not only that your_ twin _-who would have easily killed you if he had the chance! I just wanted to help him,_'

The others had noticed the frequent glances in Anna's direction by Yoh, only they knew what he was thinking about.

That night was definately not routine. Yoh went to bed early with a headache from all of his thoughts ganging up on him. Anna went to bed soon after, she didn't feel like staying up. No one questioned her because, 1) You never question Anna, and 2) They all knew she was having a horrible day.

The rest of the gang decided to watch a movie. Mimi fell asleep during the first half, so Jun carried her up to bed when the Tao started feeling tired. Tamora, Len, Pilica, and Trey all watched to the end of he movie, at which time Tamora fell asleep, resulting in Trey having to carry Tamora and Len having to carry Pilica upstairs.

Around midnight, everyone was asleep except for Anna. Although she had gone to bed early, she had had trouble sleeping. The couldn't get the thoughts from dinner out of her head, so she had taken to sitting on the windowsill and watching the stars.

_'Maybe the reason he forgot me was because he really doesn't care about me,'_ Anna mused, _'He probably cares about his friends more than me and so I was the first one to go when he had that accident,_'. She was shaken from her thoughts by the opening of her door. Anna turned around to see Mimi, looking distressed. Anna could tell at once that it was a nightmare.

"Oh, Mimi, a nightnare, huh?" Mimi nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Anna siad, repeating the lines she had heard many times before from their own mother. She opened her arms wide, indicating for Mimi to jump into them. She brought Mimi up to the windowsill, and sat her in her lap, giving Mimi a clear view of the stars. Then suddenly realising she was pretending not to know Mimi, she asked, "Okay, Mimi, what does your mother do when you have a nightmare?"

"Well, she holds me, just like you're doing," Mimi looked up at Anna, "And brings me to the window where we can look at the stars. Then she... well, she... she sings a song. I can't seem to... remember what it was, but it was about a star,"

"Well, maybe I know the song. But, then maybe I don't," Of course, Anna did know the song, she had had it sung to herself many times by their mother, but she couldn't let Mimi know that. "We, I know a song that my mother used to sing to me, only... I really don't have very good of a voice."

"That's okay, my mommy's voice isn't exactly... the best voice out there,"

Anna giggled. "Well, then, here goes,

_Goodnight my someone, goodnight my love_

_Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love_

_Our star is shining its brightest light_

_For goodnight my love, for goodnight_

_Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams they be_

_Sweet dreams to carry you close to me_

_I wish they may and I wish they might_

_Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight_

Mimi was sleeping soundly in Anna's arms, all bad thoughts gone away.

Anna picked Mimi up and came to the door of her room, which opened seemingly of its own accord. There stood Yoh.

Anna gasped.

"Hey, Anna," Yoh started, "I didn't know you could sing that well," noticing Mimi in Anna's arms, he carefully took her from Anna, "Here, I'll take her to her room, then I'll be back," Yoh said. Anna nodded.

_'Maybe he's heard everything,'_ Anna thought alarmed. _'I've never sang for anyone before, and I certainly didn't plan on starting now,_'

Yoh reopened the door to Anna's room, quietly stepping inside. He came right up to her. They had never been this close in proximity before, unless Anna was slapping him, which was also the only time contact was made between them. Of course, Yoh couldn't remember this anyway.

"Morty... let it slip today to me today the... the whole fiancee thing," Anna gasped and backed away. "But I just wanted to get it from you first. Are you really my fiancee?"

Anna nodded solemnly. "But that's okay, we don't really have to be. You could break off the engagement anytime. And since you don't remember me, I suppose that's the first thing you'll do when we call Kino and Yohmei tomorrow. I mean, who wants to be married- I mean engaged- to someone they don't know, right?"

"Well, sure. I'm sure everyone would rather that they know their fiancee before they get married to them. But I dunno about breaking the engagement. I mean, you seem nice, and we've known each other for eight years. There also must have been a reason for Kino to engage me to you anyway," He came up to Anna again. "We can talk later, goodnight my someone," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Anna watched him leave, astounded. No one had touched her before. She wouldn't let anyone touch her. Yet, she had just let a Yoh who didn't know her, kiss her.

Anna touched the spot still burning from his lips. She let a small smile play on her face as she finally thought she could go to bed.

The next morning was definately not normal. When Anna awoke, it was past 10, and she could hear sounds from the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. She slowly started her descent downstairs, she heard Trey and Len in the living room, watching TV and discussing something. They paused as they heard Anna on the creaky stair, and watch her start a course for the kitchen. Anna could still hear snippets of their conversation:

"I still think that's freaky, you and me, both having a dream in which someone was singing a song," Trey said.

Len said, sarcastically, "Yes, it's positively abnormal. I bet it was the same song, too,"

"Hey! Maybe it was!" Len rolled his eyes.

"The chances of that are highly unlikely..."

The rest of the conversation Anna couldn't make out. Tamora was in the kitchen when Anna arrived. She was making another grocery list for that day's lunch and dinner, to give to Morty, who had not arrived that morning.

"Tamora?" Anna asked.

"Miss Anna! I didn't want to wake you. I know you were up late last night,"

"How did you know that?" Anna snapped.

Tamora sweatdropped, "Mimi told me she had a nightmare, and when she came to you, you were still up,"

"Oh," Anna said, sorry that she had snapped, but unable to show it on her face. "Anyway, I'm not feeling that well, so if you could make something and bring it upstairs for me, I think I'll stay in my room today,"

"Of course!" Tamora said, dropping the pen and running to the stove, where some unheated ramen seemed to sit just for Anna when she came down.

Coming back down the hall, Anna again heard some of the boys' conversation.

"Really? That's what mine was, too! It _was_ the same!"

"Oh, come on! How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's a curse,"

"A curse?" Pilica entered the living room at her brother's words. "But Trey, curses scare me!"

"Awww, don't worry Pilica, it was probably just a one night thing,"

"Wait-- what was the curse about?"

"Well, both Trey and I heard the same song in our dreams last night," Len interjected.

"Oh, really! I had a song to. It was very pretty, and very romantic. It was about a girl, who was saying goodnight to her love, even though she doesn't know who he is yet!..."

They stopped, hearing Anna on the creaky stair again. They eyed her, each one asking the same question in their minds, 'I wonder if she heard the song?'

Anna passed Yoh on the stairs. He smiled at her, causing a strange feeling on her forehead. She was going to have to get rid of that. They passed without a word.

Yoh reached the creaky stair, at which everyone in the living room again paused.

"Hey, guys!" Yoh greeted.

"Hello Yoh-" Len began.

"Do you know of anyone putting a curse on this house?" Pilica interrupted.

"What? A curse? Don't be silly,"

"But we're not!" Pilica insisted. "You see, we all heard the same song in our dreams last night,"

"A song?" Tamora asked as she came into the room, carrying Anna's ramen on a tray.

"Well, what kind of song?" Yoh asked vaguely interested.

"Well, it was a song about a girl. She was singing goodnight to her unknown love, it was all very romantic," Pilica said. Yoh's eyes widened in remembrance of the song Anna had sung with her beautifully angelic voice last night.

"Really?" Tamora said. "Well then, count me in for having the curse. Did you hear the song, Yoh?... Yoh!"

"What? Oh, no. I didn't hear it,"

"Well then, that settles that," Len said. "It mustn't have been a curse because Yoh didn't hear it,"

"But if the rest of us heard it, then it had to have been something!"

"Well of course it was something," Mimi said, entering the room, having been able to hear the conversation from down the hall.

"Mimi don't-" Yoh started.

"It was Anna."

"WHAT!"

"It was Anna. She has the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. It's hard to believe she doesn't think she does. It's also hard to believe she's never sung for anyone before,"

"And when did she sing for you?"

"Last night! I had a nightmare. When I want to Anna's room, she was still up, and she knew I had a nightmare. She brought me over to the window, to look at the stars, and she sang to me. I don't remember much after that. I suppose I fell asleep again."

"I didn't know Anna could..."

"I know what you mean..."

"Why didn't she..."

"I dunno..."

"Maybe she never wanted..."

"Yea..."

"Hey, Tammi, who's that for?" Yoh asked of the ramen sitting on the tray.

"Anna!" Tamora shouted, bringing everyone out of a daze.

Anna was in her room. She had been waiting patiently for her breakfast for a few minutes now, and Tamora had still not arrived. She was beginning to get cranky. No one liked her when she was cranky.

Just then, the door opened, and in came Yoh, carrying a tray full of ramen.

"Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Hey! Uh, I brought you some ramen!"

"Good,"

"So you're not feeling well, huh?"

"Yes," _'And I just want to be alone'_

"Well, here then," he said, putting the tray down in front of her. "Anything else I should do today, besides keep my lovely fiancee company?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Really! Actually, you should probably call your grandparents. You have to tell them you've been in an accident. And then they'll probably have an errand for you to run. And-"

But Yoh wasn't listening. He was just staring at her. His fiancee. The one he didn't know he had. The one he kissed last night. 'Course, it wasn't a real kiss, just on the forehead. But now he realised, looking her up and down, he really did want to kiss her. His eyes rested on her lips, still going a mile a minute. And he decided he would do it.

"So then you'll go with Morty for the errands. And then your training will-"

He sealed his lips over hers. Anna's eyes widened in shock. The burning sensation she felt on her forhead last night was now on her lips. She closed her eyes and responded. Now seeing Anna was alright with it, he deepened the kiss, pushing her back onto the futon and leaning over her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands braced him on either side of her chest.

Stopping for air, they panted heavily.

"-have to be... postponed," Anna finished her sentence, "Don't kiss me without asking first," She stared at Yoh, who now smiled down at her. She hoped in her heart that he would ask her.

"You should eat your ramen, it's getting cold," he said, sitting himself back up.

"Uh, right," Anna replied. _'Dangit!'_

Yoh started toward the door. When he got there, he turned around, giving Anna one last smile.

After Yoh left, Anna couldn't help but smile, trying to hide it as she ate the ramen.

When Yoh reached downstairs, the others were still in a daze. He grabbed the shopping list from off the kitchen counter, and went out the door. Nobody noticed.

A few hours later, Anna was still in her room. The ramen had long since been eaten, and the empty tray now sat by her bed.

'I wonder when lunch is coming?' she asked herself.

As she thought of the morning's activities, her telephone rang. Morty's telephone had been a great asset to Anna, though she would never tell him. When the shaman tournament was over, Yoh's grandparents had sent a few gifts. In these were the bigscreen TV, now in the living room; a couch to go with the TV; three new telephones, designed for face to face talking with a new video feature; and two new telephone lines. Anna and Yoh now had a private line each, as well as a house line for when friends stayed over.

Anna got up and went to the telephone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Uh... h-hi- Anna," Morty stuttered.

"Shorty, what's the matter, where are you?" she asked in her usual icy tone. "And how did you get this number?"

"Uh... the- the- h-hospital,"

"What?" Anna asked, now sounding worried, "Why!"

"Well, Yoh was- uh,"

"Yoh? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Well, the doctor said he'd be fine, and that he'd get to go home, once he wakes up,"

"Wakes up? He's unconscious?"

"Well, yeah," Morty continued.

"What happened?" Anna demended.

"Well, we were walking and- Yohgotranovrebyaguyonabike,"

"Try talking with spaces in between words, Shorty,"

"Yoh, got, ran, over, by, a, guy, on, a, bike,"

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there,"

"Great!" Morty said, and hung up, afraid Anna may soon get mad.

Anna hung up, and ran to get dressed. She was still in her nightgown after all.

The other houseguests were alarmed at Anna's sudden appearance downstairs. It seemed that she blew by them. She ran out into the front hall and grabbed a jacket. A few moments later, after the shamans regained sanity, they ran to follow her.

Anna reached the hospital, for the second time in two days. She was totally able to run faster than all of the other shamans there, and so was way ahead of them. She asked the clerk again for the room of Yoh Asakura. This time it was room number 230, the room next to her parents.

Anna arrived a few minutes after the doctor had left. Stopping by her parents, she could sense their recovery. As she turned around, the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me?" Anna said, "But when they wake up today, could you tell them their daughter is nextdoor in room 230, thank you,"

The doctor just blinked.

Walking into Yoh's room, Anna knew he would be awake soon.

"Hello, Shorty," she said to the boy sitting on the stool by Yoh's bed.

"Anna! I didn't think you'd get here so fast,"

"Yea, well, I'm here,"

"_Anna,_" Yoh mumbled again, sending a shockwave of deja vu through Anna.

Anna once again ran over to him, as she had done before, only this time there was another person in the room.

Yoh's eyes bulged open, "Anna!" he said again. Sitting bolt upright.

"Yoh?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of whether he forgot her again. Yoh jumped out of the bed and hugged her.

"Anna! Wait--- what happened? The little girl, she looked like you, and her parents, and the car, and-"

"Yoh!" Anna shouted. Yoh shut his mouth. Anna pushed him back onto the bed, "Yoh, what do you remember?"

"Well, I was training, because you told me to, and then around lap 35 I saw this car accident. I knew it was about to blow so I-"

"Do you remember anything after that? Like when you woke up the first time?"

"Woke up the first time? How long have I been here?"

"Well, that accident happened yesterday. And then we went home. And you were in another accident which is why you're here now,"

"Wait-- so I just practically missed a day of my life!"

"Well, yes," Anna said. _'But I'll always remember it,_'

"Well, then. No, I don't remember it. Anna? You don't look so good, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yoh,"

"Are you sure?" Anna nodded.

Morty watched this scene with confusion. First with Yoh hugging Anna, next with Anna letting him, third with the conversation.

"We're pant here pant" Trey said, panting. All of the other shamans were breathing heavily too.

"Yoh's in the hospital again?" Mimi asked. "That's the second time in two days! You must have really bad luck or something,"

"Oh! Hey! It's you!" Yoh said, recognising her. "You're the girl from the accident,"

"Yes, I'm Mimi, we've been through this,"

"You'll have to excuse him, Mimi," Anna said. "He doesn't remember anything after the accident that happened yesterday,"

"So you mean he never heard you-" Mimi's mouth was immediately covered by all shaman's standing by her.

"Hehe...he," Trey laughed, sweatdropping.

"I feel that I'm missing something," Yoh said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Anna quickly said, suspicious as to why everybody here had heard her sing.

"The doctor said you could leave, Yoh, as soon as Anna is done with the papers," Morty changed the subject.

"Okay, then," I'll just go get-- Hi there!"

Everyone thought he just went crazy, until they turned around and saw the two adults standing in the doorway.

"Mimi thank goodness you're alright!" the woman said, running over and embracing her daughter.

"Mom-my?" Mimi seemed to regain everything that was lost in her memory. "Mommy!" she said, hugging the woman back. Mimi's father came over to her. He patted her on the head, since her mother wouldn't let go, then turned to look at everyone.

"Thank you so much," he said, "For taking care of our daughter. I'm Takeshi Kyouyama,"

Everyone gasped.

"Did you say 'Kyouyama'?" Pilica repeated.

"Yes, and this is my wife Annika. We don't know what we would have done if we lost her. That would be two daughters gone missing," Takeshi said with a somber face.

Everyone gasped again. Anna looked away from the scene, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Annika got up. Anna edged away.

"And I would like to thank you, for saving all of our lives," she said to Yoh.

"Hey no problem! I'm Yoh Asakura,"

The three Kyouyama's gasped.

"Did you say 'Asakura'?" the trio said at once. Anna tiptoed for the door, still aware of the stares on her.

_'Almost there,_' she thought.

"You mean we're in the presence of an Asakura shaman?" Annika asked.

"The one and only shaman king, It's good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Kyouyama" Yoh replied.

"No kidding," Takeshi thought. "Our other daughter would be about your age, she didn't come to Osorezan with us to see your grandparents, though. She should have participated in the shaman tournament, if she did what we trained her for, which was to beat you,"

Anna froze. Yoh was stupefied. Anna winced. She was five meters from the door.

"Maybe you know her. Her name's Anna,"

Everyone gasped again. Anna began to run, but something cought her wrist.

"Anna," Yoh addressed her. Anna turned to look at her wrist. Her praver beads had been caught by Yoh's furyoku. She should have known all that training would improve him still. "I think you'd better get back here,"

Anna turned around slowly. Yoh's furyoku released her.

"Anna?" Annika asked her daughter. Anna nodded. "You were here the whole time? And you never told us? Why!"

"I didn't know you would look. After that happening at the Village, I thought you would have assumed me dead,"

"Anna we've never stopped looking for you,"

"Miss Anna, _you're _my sister?" Mimi asked. Anna nodded and smiled at her. "Yay! We found her! We found her! And my sister has the best voice in the world!" Anna sweatdropped as Mimi ran to hug her.

"Best voice?" Yoh asked. "Anna sang!"

"Uh, I've got to go- uh,... sign Yoh's release papers," Anna excused herself.

"Well, sure Anna sang. She sang for me- oh! You wouldn't remember it. It happened yesterday. I had a nightmare and she sang the song Mommy usually sings to me. And you heard it too, you carried me to my room afterward. You said it was the prettiest song you ever heard, too!"

"Anna... _sang_?"

"Oi! I gotta promise myself I wond get amnesia ever again. I can't ever remember Anna singing."

"She lives with you?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, she's me fiancee--... oops,"

"She's your _fiancee_?"

"Okay, Yoh you're ready to go! ...Umm, why is everybody staring at me like that?"

After that day things pretty much returned to normal. Takeshi, Annika, and Mimi all said goodbye to the gang the day after they got out of the hospital. They were a little uncertain about Anna and Yoh's engagement, but finally consented to it, after some arguing on Anna's part. Yoh was then astounded to learn Anna still wanted to be engaged to him. After all, he never thought she really cared.

"Uh, Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, Yoh," Anna replied.

Both were sitting in Yoh's room on the windowsill, looking out at the stars.

"Are you sure you don't want to break off the engagement? I mean, I dont' want to, but I don't know whether you-"

"If you don't want to, and I don't want to, then let's not,"

"What?"

"If you don't want to break it off, and I don't want to break it off, then... let's not break it off,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Uh, Anna?"

"Yes, Yoh,"

"What happened on the day I was in the accident?"

"Well, first you couldn't remember me-"

"What? How could I not remember you? You're my fiancee," _'I like saying that word. Especially when I'm talkng about Anna,_'

"I don't know why you couldn't remember," she looked at him, feeling that sensation on her lips for the hundredth time that day. "And then, Mimi had a nightmare-"

"So you sang to her,"

"How did you know about that?" Anna asked icily.

"Well, when you went to get my papers, Mimi told me about it. And that's why everyone was staring at you when you came back,"

"Oh,... and then the next day-"

"No, not the next day yet. Something happened after the song. I can feel it. What aren't you telling me?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about-"

"I think you do,"

"Okay, alright... you- kissed me,"

Yoh look dumbfounded. "I-- kissed you?"

"Well, not really, just on the forehead,"

"But I still kissed you,"

"Well, yes... but it wasn't a full fledged one, like this morning,- eep!" Anna covered her mouth, looking shocked with herself that she had leaked out that information.

"Wait-- I kissed you on the forehead last night, and on the lips this morning!" Anna nodded, her mouth still covered for fear that she would leak out something else that she would regret. "And you-- let me?"

Anna nodded again, more slowly this time. The burning on her lips increased again. She couldn't meet Yoh's gaze. Yoh surprised her by kissing her on the forehead. Anna's hands fell from her mouth.

"And I don't remember?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked into his eyes again.

"No," she answered.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that now-- won't we?" Yoh said, leaning toward her. He stopped, right above her lips, "May I?" he asked.

"Unngh," Anna moaned, tipping her head up and closing her eyes.

Yoh lowered his lips the rest of the way to hers. Anna again felt the explosive burning that came from kissing him. She wondered if he felt the same. Anna knew for a fact that he had never kissed anyone but her before, and he didn't even remember her then. But to her, he seemed so good at what he did upon her lips.

Now moving away from her, Yoh teased Anna to keep on his lips as he sat up. Anna followed suit, until she was facing him, sitting with her legs casually spread apart. Anna gasped as he grabbed her thighs, pulling her slowly up to sit on his lap, with her legs around him.

Staying like that for a few moments, the broke apart, Yoh deciding to kiss Anna's neck while she regained breath. She moaned at his movements, then brought his head up to kiss her fully again. Anna's arm's wrapped around his neck. His hands wrapped around her back, massaging areas on her neck, then traveling over her back. His hands reached her rear, and Anna gasped ito his mouth. Yoh then pushed her up. Anna's legs wrapped around Yoh's back as he picked her up.

Moving slowly, Yoh carried his fiancee to his futon. He stayed in a crawling position over the futon, so Anna had to fight gravity to stay on him, eventually losing, but Yoh was quick. Laying down fully on top of her, He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue caress her bottom lip. Anna gasped, opening her mouth to the awaiting invasion. Yoh's tongue slid into her mouth, battling with her tongue for the right to explore. Anna lost again (that's twice now!) Yoh surrounded her mouth, quickly amking a blueprint for his mind. When done, Yoh separated his mouth from hers.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

Anna grabbed him, pulling him down on top of her again, trying to kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, granting his fiancee's wish.

WOOHOO! I actually finished. KOOL! I'm probably never going to post it though. And if I do, those reading this will think I'm weird, talking to myself. BUt I suppose it's better than taking to a character, which essentially is taking to yourself anyway, because you make the character's dialogue.

Yoh: HI!

ABKWM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Anyway, if I do get enough courage to put this up, and people do end up reading it, I wasnt these people to REVIEW!


End file.
